<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries by Auryona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749300">Strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auryona/pseuds/Auryona'>Auryona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, LiveJournal Prompt, Love Confessions, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auryona/pseuds/Auryona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus take a "know your partner" quiz together, since they're such good friends and know each other, they think, pretty well. That couldn't get awkward at all, right?</p><p>Written for the SSHG Prompfest for summer 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you believe this utter rag?" Hermione had stood and picked up the portion of the Daily Prophet that Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey had just been giggling and gossiping over. She glanced at Severus, reading another copy of the Prophet in a chair farther from the fire, avoiding the noise that had now vanished as the two older women left the room. She sat in one of the newly unoccupied chairs and read over the folded page. </p>
<p>"Quizzes, comics and horoscopes; the useless part of the newspaper. Severus, would you like to know your horoscope?" She smiled mischievously and looked up. Severus lowered his paper slightly, uncovering his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh golly, would I." He said dryly, ruffling the paper, he went back to reading. </p>
<p>"Capricorn: You're not comfortable handling difficult situations today, but you can't put them off for tomorrow either. You may end up losing no matter what you do, but you are too dedicated to do nothing at all." She smiled, lowering the page. "You know what's wrong with stuff like this?"</p>
<p>"I bet you're going to tell me." Severus rumbled from behind his paper shield. She chuckled and leaned back in the chair. </p>
<p>"It's always ambiguous, this could apply to anyone or anything. Look at mine, Virgo: You're probably bored with your situation and longing to break routine. That could literally apply to anything or anyone. This is utter garbage. I wonder how much this person gets paid to shill these out." She unfolded the paper scanning over the rest. </p>
<p>"You don't have to read it you know," Severus lowered his paper again, peering over at Hermione. "Could even toss it in the fire if you wanted." </p>
<p>Ignoring him, she spoke, "The comic is quite clever, though slightly distasteful towards Kingsley. There's a quiz about if you "truly know your partner", like a paper quiz is going to tell you you're made to be together." She scoffed, but her eyes trailed over the words. "What is your partner's favorite smell? Aw yes, real deep." She laughed. </p>
<p>"Bread." Severus spoke quietly from behind his paper. Hermione glanced over, "What?"</p>
<p>He sighed, looking over, "I would think you tell people it's the smell of old books or ink even, but it's actually bread. Fresh baked is my guess." He smirked, looking smug.</p>
<p>She gaped at him, "Why would you assume that?" He was right of course. </p>
<p>"At dinner when bread is served, you never take any of it, but you pull the basket close to you. Sometimes you inhale deeply and do that contented sigh you do so often when you sit down with a new book or peppermint tea. But you never take any of the bread, so I have to assume there is something about the smell you like." She stared at him and he stared back, holding her gaze. The fire from behind her cast shadows on her face making it unreadable, but he knew he was right. She looked quite lovely tonight, her hair fell about her in waves, she had divested her teaching robes by the door and was in a simple green dress, the one that he had to actively avoid staring at her in. Finally, she spoke, tipping her head slightly, conceding. </p>
<p>"It reminds me of my mum. She used to bake fresh bread on the weekends, more in the summer when I was home, before...well before." She looked back to the paper and then back to him, putting her chin on her fist she gazed over, giving Severus an appraising look, the mischievous smile reappearing. "I'd have to say lavender is yours." Severus barked out a laugh but Hermione continued on, "whenever I help with potions you always smell the lavender before you use it, the scent has nothing to do with the potion but you inhale deeply if you think I'm not looking. You don't do that with any of the other ingredients." She could see a faint blush, and he tipped his head after a moment, as if in approval.</p>
<p>"I find it...calming." </p>
<p>"I knew it! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Don't want to ruin your dark brooding reputation." She turned back to the paper. "Think you can get another right if you "know" me so well?"</p>
<p>"I have known you since you were eleven, so almost, what, twenty years now? Two years counting you as a... friend, seems like a reasonable amount of time to know someone. I bet I can answer a few broad questions about you."</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know, I don't think Ron or Harry would know 'what is something I hate but would never admit to anyone'?" She looked up at him smiling, he gave a moment of thought before speaking.</p>
<p>"That you hate when Minerva invites you to the 'girl's nights' because you find gossip tedious and boring but you want to feel like you're a part of this staff now, so you always say yes." Severus smiled triumphantly. Hermione again gaped at him.</p>
<p>"I don't hate—"</p>
<p>"Oh yes you do, don't deny it. I won't tell if you don't ever tell anyone that I have a lavender candle in my kitchen, but you do hate it." He smirked. She laughed and turned to look into the fireplace. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, yes I do hate it. Doesn't mean I'll stop going though."</p>
<p>"Naturally." He held the paper aloft again. It was quiet for a couple minutes, just the logs crackling in the fire and the rustle of newspaper as Severus turned a page. </p>
<p>"I can hear you thinking from here." He finally spoke.</p>
<p>Hermione turned and glared at him. "I was thinking of something you hate but wouldn't admit." She chewed on her lip for a few seconds, "I'd have to guess it's when Hagrid doesn't invite you when he goes into the Forbidden Forest—" Severus opened his mouth as if to protest but Hermione pushed on. "Oh, you love it, and you actually like Hagrid, plus the potions ingredients are to die for in there. I see how sullen you are when he comes back in without inviting you along." He shut his mouth, shrugged and went back to the paper. </p>
<p>"Okay, easy one, how about 'favorite color'?"</p>
<p>Without lowering the paper this time, Severus answered simply. "Surprisingly, little miss Gryffindor, I would have to say green. You wear quite a lot of reds and purples, but your rooms have a fair amount of green smattered about. Plus, that dress you're wearing currently is your favorite, I've seen you in it more than any others."</p>
<p>Hermione blushed, turning away, hoping he would never catch on that she wore this dress on days she knew she would see him. It did accentuate her curves.</p>
<p>"Pink for you." Severus almost crumpled the paper in protest, but Hermione was laughing. "I'm kidding, calm down. Of course, it's blue. You never really wear it but it's my best guess," She held up her hand, checking off evidence on her fingers, "the mug you always pick is the dark blue one, you rebounded that book last year and picked a beautiful deep blue leather, and the one sweater you always choose on cold nights is blue."</p>
<p>"I hadn't thought much about having a favorite color, but I would concede that I drift towards blue things more often than not."</p>
<p>"And black technically isn't a color or else I would say that." Hermione said matter of factly and glanced back at the paper. "Least favorite body part?" She blushed. "I'm going to guess your forearm," she spoke quietly but didn't look over for fear of insulting him, but Severus surprised her by chuckling softly. </p>
<p>"I would have thought you'd guess my nose!"</p>
<p>"I like your nose, it fits your face." She stared into the fire. "Very Grecian, like a sculpture. It's very...you." If she had looked back at Severus, she would have seen surprise grace his features briefly before schooling back into a scowl. </p>
<p>"Your deduction is correct. I would say the same for you as well." Hermione glanced down to her bare forearm, the lingering letters of MUDBLOOD shiny in the firelight. It had taken years to wear short sleeves again. </p>
<p>"I would actually say my hair. I've come to accept my scar, but my hair remains ever unruly and annoying." She blew at a strand currently fallen into her face. </p>
<p>"I like your hair; it always looks good to me. Soft…and uncontrollable, like you." She smiled turning back to him. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Severus, that's kind, I think." Holding the paper aloft, she read the next question, "What disappointment or rejection from your partner's past still stings?" Hermione looked up into the fire, "Hmmm that's a tough one."</p>
<p>"And quite personal. Though Potter saw to it that most of my past was splayed all over the papers…" Severus spoke quietly in a bitter tone.</p>
<p>Hermione batted her hand up, leaned on the arm of the chair and looked back at him, "I don't think any of that is yours; I think it happens to be that potions journal that wouldn't publish your article about your improved Skele-Gro. That was, what? Two years ago, and you still trash their names, even though another journal published it, a better one at that!" She smiled at him smugly. </p>
<p>"The editor of that journal is a former student, he denied me just for the grade I gave him! Pure prejudice if you ask me." Severus exclaimed, though Hermione had heard this complaint at least twenty times.</p>
<p>"I rest my case." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire. Severus cleared his throat but didn't agree, she was right of course. For some reason he couldn't let that one go, though his past was easier to let slip away after the war was over. He took a moment to think back about what Hermione had once complained about, or felt disappointment in. </p>
<p>"Okay, my best guess would have to be the disappointment you felt when you learned that the book about muggles, Philosophy of the Mundane or whatever it was, was written by a muggle but a wizard took credit. You ranted about that for months, even wrote letters if I'm remembering correctly." Hermione's face twisted into a grimace; her cheeks darkened. </p>
<p>"Ugh that pompous man, Professor Mordicus Egg. A lousy excuse for a wizard." She scoffed as Severus shook his head smiling at her disgust, "Yeah, I guess I'm still holding onto that one…but for good reason!" She turned to the fire, the rejection that she actually thought about the most was the dance Severus had denied her at this past Yule ball, not that she'd admit that to him. They were both quiet for a few minutes, Hermione lost in her thoughts, Severus went back to reading. She sighed, leaned back in the chair and read the next question. </p>
<p>"Oh goodness, I think we hit the actual partner part of the quiz," she glanced over to Severus, but he was again behind his newspaper, "What do your partner's lips taste like?" She laughed to cover the awkwardness of the question and could feel a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. "Perhaps finishing this would be unwise I think, don't want to make it weird." It was quiet for a few beats before she slapped the paper down onto the table in front of her and stood, stretching. "Well at least we know we're quite adept at friendship, though I can't say I needed a quiz to know that. I'm off to mark papers I think." She smoothed her dress down before picking up the books she had come in with, and then headed to the door. "Goodnight Severus."</p>
<p>"Strawberries." His voice was soft from behind the paper, as she reached for her robe by the door.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" She paused, glancing back.</p>
<p>"You chew on your lower lip when you think; it makes your lips red. I imagine sometimes that they would taste like strawberries..." He petered out and cleared his throat, he hadn't lowered the paper, but she imagined his cheeks were tinted pink.</p>
<p>It was quiet, just the crackling of the fire, she stood frozen staring at the back of the paper, wondering if he went back to reading. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she forced herself to walk back over, stopping in front of him and pushing the paper down. He looked up at her with something in his eyes that looked like trepidation with a touch of fear. </p>
<p>"Honey." He quirked an eyebrow, she continued before she lost her nerve. "You put honey in your tea in the morning, I imagine—" she stopped, suddenly becoming self-conscious, but met his eyes again. She took a deep breath and forged on, "I imagine your lips would taste of tea and honey." They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, there was a tension in the room but Hermione didn't want to ruin this moment by speaking again. Without breaking her gaze, he closed the paper, and reached up, loosely wrapping his hand around her wrist. He sat up in the chair, tugging on her arm slightly, she leaned forward, her free hand dropping to the arm of the chair, catching herself. She had a fleeting moment of disbelief that she was about to kiss Severus Snape in the staffroom when the door creaked open and chatter broke the silence. She blushed and pulled back as Minerva and Filius walked in, each carrying a stack of files, discussing what sounded like first years for next fall. Severus cleared his throat and picked his paper back up. Minerva glanced over.</p>
<p>"Oh Severus, Hermione. Good evening!" She glanced between them, a questioning look appearing on her face, as if sensing the tension in the room. "How are you both this evening?" Severus inclined his head in greeting but remained silent. </p>
<p>Hermione smiled and cleared her throat willing her hands to stop shaking, the dizzying anticipation of a kiss fading, "Oh fine, fine, Minerva. Filius. Hope you are both well. New first years?" She gestured to the stacks they carried before sneaking a glance at Severus who had held his paper back up, though she could see his face behind the page, eyes closed, cheeks pink and brows furrowed.</p>
<p>"Yes! Going to go through them and get letters going. Care to help?" Minerva still had a questioning and slightly worried look on her face, briefly glancing between her and Severus. Filius dropped his stack on the table nearby, humming quietly, apparently not sensing the tension in the room.</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just heading out, I have marking to do. I can help tomorrow if you don't finish tonight though!" She said quickly, a little too overenthusiastic, she headed to the door, willing her feet to keep moving. "Goodnight Filius, Minerva." She glanced back to Severus. "Goodnight Severus." She pushed through the door to the calls of goodnight from Minerva and Filius but didn't wait to hear if Severus answered her. </p>
<p>As the door shut she let out a breath and touched her flaming cheeks before shaking out her hand, while clenching the books to her chest. She stalked down the hall, praying that she wouldn't run into any students on her way back to her rooms. She had almost just kissed Severus, Severus had almost kissed her! She stopped and leaned against the wall around the corner, letting out a laugh into the empty corridor. Minerva, perfect timing as always, she thought shaking her head. She stood leaning there for a few seconds but was suddenly worried if Severus was going to come around the corner as well, escaping Minerva's questions. What was he thinking, was it just the moment? Was that just a moment where they had ruined their friendship, how awkward would tomorrow at breakfast be? She pushed off the wall and hurried to her rooms. It'll be okay, she told herself, just try to laugh it off, or maybe they'd never mention it again. As she gave the portrait in front of her room her password, she briefly thought maybe she should go find him now, clear the air. She shook her head, how could she ever, she would end up stammering, letting on about her crush most likely. </p>
<p>Putting the books down she stood in her sitting room, thinking it over before shaking her head again. Tea, she needed some tea. Something to calm her nerves. She put the kettle on and pulled a mug out, green of course, Severus had been right, she loved green. She stood at her kitchen island staring down at her wrist, where his fingers had just gently been sitting. She remembered his gaze, burning and intense as she slowly dipped her head to his. The journey to this friendship had been a treacherous one, when Hermione first came on as arithmancy professor Severus had hated her, dripping acid every time they talked. It took a lot of time and effort to even get to a friendly acquaintance level. Friendship even longer. Could this moment have just ruined all that?</p>
<p>The kettle whistled and she scurried over, clicking it off and pouring the water. She sighed before laughing into the quiet kitchen in disbelief but was startled when a knock sounded. As she walked to the door she had a passing thought that it could be Severus, but shook her head, most likely Minerva here to pester her about whatever was going on in the staff room before they had arrived. Except when she opened the door it was the man in question standing there. </p>
<p>Hermione just gaped, holding the door open, not knowing what to say, whether to stammer an apology for the whole thing or just confess her love for him. Severus stepped up into her room and stood in front of her without saying a word. She gazed up at him, an intense look in his eyes. Hermione's mind went blank and knew she should say something but had no idea what. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and Severus's gaze fell to follow the action. She stopped immediately but that seemed to have broken the spell because in the next second he was stepping into her space and pressing his lips to hers. They were soft and warm, she let go of the door and he kicked it closed before pushing forward, pressing her back to the wall. She gasped and he swiped his tongue against hers. Hermione let out a moan, grasping the front of his robes, pressing him into her. He tasted of tea and honey like she imagined. His hands left her waist and held her face, one wrapping around to the nape of her neck, tilting her head slightly as he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds they slowed and Severus pulled away slightly, his gaze lingering over her face. Cheeks flushed and lips rosy. </p>
<p>"I was going back to my rooms but then remembered my horoscope, didn't want to put this off until tomorrow." His voice was raspy and low. Hermione laughed at the unexpected comment, "well this is definitely breaking my normal routine, so I guess our horoscopes were both bang on." He smirked as his eyes roved over her face, before his features turned serious.</p>
<p>"I've wanted to do that for quite some time Hermione." His thumb swiped across her cheek and she leaned into it.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you did; don't think I would have had the nerve." She smiled. His cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated. She had done that to him. She pulled him back down for another kiss nipping at his lower lip before swiping her tongue across them, pulling a groan from him. He pulled her from the wall and walked her backwards towards her couch, they tumbled onto it together, clinging to each other. He pulled his lips from hers, pressing kisses down the side of her neck. </p>
<p>"I guess that partner quiz wasn't such an utter rag after all," Hermione huffed out, gripping Severus' hair while his lips moved to her collarbone, sending shivers through her. He chuckled against her skin before moving back to her lips to catch her in a fierce kiss, causing any other thoughts about it to drift from her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slowly yet surely, added a bit of smut. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with her lips occupied and brain fuzzy with arousal, Hermione had enough thought to push Severus’s robes off his shoulders, he pulled away slightly, allowing them to slip off his arms and tossed them to the floor before capturing her lips again. She was starting on the buttons of his frock coat when a knock sounded, Severus pulled back holding her gaze and cocking an eyebrow. With his lips reddened, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed Hermione had a hard time thinking of anything other than wanting to get more layers off him but another sharp knock sounded. </p>
<p>“Hermione?” A voice dulled by her door called out. Severus sighed and dropped his forehead to her collarbone.</p>
<p>“Meddling woman.” His breath skittered across her skin. She chuckled, but gasped when his lips were brought down above her breast. “At least we got to the kiss this time before interruption.” Another knock. </p>
<p>“Coming!” She yelled out, even to her own ears she sounded raspy and out of breath. Severus sighed again and pulled back, sitting up and pulling her up with him.</p>
<p>“I will wait in your kitchen.” He stated quietly, standing and stepping back. He looked slightly disheveled, not as buttoned up as she was used to seeing him and she was caught off guard with a wave of arousal. She smiled and nodded; he gave her a full once over, his eyes burning and she blushed, shifted her dress and headed to the door.</p>
<p>Smoothing her hair and touching her lips, hoping she wasn’t looking like she was just pressed into the couch and kissed senseless, she opened the door. Minerva was there in the hallway pacing. </p>
<p>“Minerva, everything alright? What can I help you with?” </p>
<p>“Hermione, I just came by to ask you a similar question. I don’t mean to pry… are you alright, you and Severus seemed off, did something happen in the teachers lou—“ she paused and seemed to appraise Hermione’s face, “Are you okay? Did I interrupt something?” She stepped forward and shot a quick glance behind Hermione. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, had just dozed off on the couch when your knock woke me.” She said, trying to feel calm and collected. She didn’t want to lie but Severus and her hadn’t done much talking about what this was yet, and she didn’t want Minerva starting rumors. The woman in question nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes. Before she could speak again Hermione continued.</p>
<p>“And in the teachers lounge, Severus and I had just had a disagreement when you came in but it’s fine, please don’t worry over it Minerva.” She smiled and faked a yawn. Minerva nodded again, looked like she was about to say something then stopped herself. She gave Hermione a smile.</p>
<p>“You know you can come to me if you need anything, anything you want to discuss, doesn’t have to be about Hogwarts, could be about others parts of your life, your love life even.”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, “I know that Minerva, I promise to come have a chat soon. But I’m fine, and I’ll talk to Severus about our … disagreement later. Don’t worry over it.” She smiled as Minerva gave her another slow nod. </p>
<p>“You know I worry about everyone but I’ll let it go, have a good evening Hermione, get some sleep.” She reached forward and patted her forearm before turning to leave. Hermione watched her walk to the end of the hallway before shutting the door and letting out a big breath before practically bounding to her kitchen. Severus was there in the midst of making tea, he looked up as she stepped in. </p>
<p>“Nosy isn’t she?” He smirked. Hermione chuckled. He had divested himself of his frock coat, standing in her kitchen in only a white button up and black slacks, it was an odd feeling but extremely appealing to see him looking so at home and so sexy while doing it.</p>
<p>“Extremely.” She stepped up beside him, “tea time is it?” He smiled at her and she felt a swoop in her belly.</p>
<p>“I figured we should discuss our ‘disagreement’.” He handed her a mug, green of course and leaned against the counter. They had done this many a time before but the air was full of a tension today, a delicious tension in Hermione’s opinion. She pondered what they would have done if Minerva hadn’t interrupted which must have brought a blush to her cheeks. </p>
<p>“What is it? Feeling embarrassed now?” He ducked his head to sip his tea but Hermione caught the worry and insecurity in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I was just thinking about if Minerva hadn’t knocked.” She held his gaze over the mug and hoped she was conveying how she was feeling, incredibly turned on still and trying to keep the overwhelming happiness that he was here with her in more than a friendship capacity contained. He gave her a small smile and turned away from her, leaning against the counter. </p>
<p>“Hermione, I want you to know, to understand, this isn’t just about sex or,” he blushed and glanced at her, “physical attraction, of which I am not lacking in for you.” He sipped his tea again, as she quickly put her mug down and stepped into his space and put her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her. </p>
<p>“Severus.” She held his gaze and took a breath, “I have been in love with you for two years, this is not about just sex for me either,” his mouth dropped open at her candidness as his eyes roved over her face. She stepped in front of him and pressed herself against him and let out a small gasp feeling him hard against her.</p>
<p>“Quite the effect you have on me,” he spoke quietly, reaching up to move her hair away from her face, his hand moving up her neck to her jaw, she leaned into it. “Hermione,” he breathed out low and silky, “I’ve been quite in love with you as well.” </p>
<p>Before she could say anything in response he leaned in to kiss her, it was gentle and tender until she whimpered into his mouth and he was then turning them so she was pressed against the counters edge instead and then his tongue was delving into her mouth as he groaned and ground his hips against her. His hand left her waist and she felt the flutter of magic nearby before he was hoisting her up on the counter. She assumed he vanished the mugs because she didn’t knock over anything as she was pushed backwards on the countertop. His lips moved down across her jaw and to her neck and she moaned out into the quiet kitchen gripping his shirt before snaking her hand down to grip his hardness. His lips left her neck and a deep groan escaped from him which went straight to her core. His forehead hit her shoulder and he moaned deeply as she gave another squeeze. </p>
<p>“Hermione, gods, I want you,” he gasped out, pulling his head away and capturing her lips again. She reached for his belt buckle as his hands gripped her thighs and moved slowly up and under her dress until hitting the edge of her knickers, he gently brushed against her core and she let out a strangled moan into his mouth while struggling with his belt buckle. She couldn’t remember a time she was more turned on in her life. </p>
<p>“Severus please,” she whined against his lips.</p>
<p>“What is it you need, Hermione?” He struggled out as she had finally got his belt open, buttons undone and had shoved her hand down to grip him. </p>
<p>“I need you, I can’t think straight, gods I’ve wanted you for so long, please.” She looked him in the eyes before leaning in and kissing him, he groaned and deepened the kiss. She removed her hands from him and attempted to struggle out of her knickers. Seemingly understanding what she was trying to do, Severus swatted her hands away and pulled them down himself, as she lifted up slightly off the counter to help. Then he was pulling her to the edge and she was so dizzy with the idea that he was going to take her right in the kitchen she could hardly breath. She reached for his hardness again and he groaned and pulled away from her lips, putting his hand over hers breathing heavily, she looked down and was again struck with another wave of want and need.</p>
<p>“Hermione.” She looked back up and as he caught her eye he pushed into her, she gasped raggedly while he let out a strangled moan. He sunk in slowly and tortuously holding her eye contact, Hermione never wanted this moment to end. </p>
<p>“Good gods you feel perfect Hermione,” he pulled out and sunk in again slowly, “this may not last long.” </p>
<p>“Gods, yes Severus,” she dragged out his name as she gripped the counter edge and leaned back against the cupboard behind her. His hand on her arse moved up her lower back as he brought his other hand to move aside her dress and bra, bringing his lips to her nipple as he started to thrust faster and deep, she almost screamed. </p>
<p>The kitchen filled with panting breaths and low moans, the sounds of Hermione begging and pleading for what she didn’t know; he filled her so perfectly and she said so as his pace picked up even more. His tongue moved up to her collarbone and a groan filled the room as Hermione had brought her leg up and around his waist, changing the angle slightly. She pulled his face up and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in time with his thrusts. His hand moved to her apex and skillful fingers found her clit and she let out a shrill keening sound into his mouth before breaking away.</p>
<p>“Severus, I can’t, I’m going to—“ </p>
<p>“Come for me Hermione,” he sped up and the cabinets shook behind her and she gasped out his name as she crested, clenching around him as spots flickered in her field of vision. His pace became erratic and one last deep thrust he was following her over the edge, a ragged groan echoing in the kitchen. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, Hermione taking in deep breaths, her head spinning from pleasure, before Severus kissed between her breasts, slowly making his way up her chest before straightening up and looking her in the eyes. He was flushed, lips red, looking relaxed and happy. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>“That was...incredible.” She started laughing looking around the kitchen. “Looking forward to how it’ll be in a bed.” He smirked and slowly slipped out of her and she groaned at the loss. </p>
<p>“I’m quite in agreement,” he gave her a smile, “you’re beautiful, Hermione.” </p>
<p>She flushed, smiling and then sagged against the cabinets, watching Severus tuck himself into his trousers and feeling like she was in a dream. </p>
<p>“You’re quite beautiful yourself.” She sighed happily and leapt down from the counter while casting a gentle cleansing spell on both of them. </p>
<p>He pulled her close, leaning down and kissing her slowly. She was having a hard time not smiling against his lips, he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers, “what now?” </p>
<p>“Now? Now we go to bed.” She smiled, stepping away and grabbing his hand, tugging him gently towards the door. </p>
<p>“Testing out the bed already, minx?” he gave her a mischievous look and before she knew it she was picked up in his arms. She giggled and swung her arms around his neck as he stepped into the living room. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you recover first old man, but I’d love to get these clothes off you,” she pointed him towards the hallway to her bedroom, as he shook his head mumbling “old man” under his breath. </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait!” He stopped mid stride and gave her a quizzical look, “go back to my coffee table.” She swiveled her head around to peer over his shoulder, Severus didn’t question her but made two long strides back and dipped her down. She let go of his neck with one hand and leaned down with him, grabbing the Daily Prophet. </p>
<p>“Let’s finish this partner quiz, shall we?” With that she received a deep laugh from him, his chest vibrating against her, the sound making her warm inside and at peace as she laughed along with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>